


Gotta Gay Fast

by transhinx



Series: Hawt somic yaoiz uwu by gay one and bi two [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cum vaccuum, Furry, Gay, Lemons xD, M/M, Multi, Never any lube wink, Whisoers it's porn, Yaoi uwu desu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transhinx/pseuds/transhinx
Summary: somic x tales x knuckled x sliver x shado





	Gotta Gay Fast

**Author's Note:**

> A parody of the gross fanfics written by yaoi fangirls who don't understand how gay sex works. Written by a very tired gay boy ((((me)))) and his tired bi boy friend.

That feels hell of good tales

Oh shado please keep going

D-d-d-d-don't s-s-s-s-stop

* moans~ *

Sonic breathed super loud with his toungue out

OOH silver screamed in pleasure

Tales used his tales to spank sonic

Knuckles punched sonics butt sexily

OH KNUCKLED THAR FEELS SO GOID soniv moanex

Tales joined in on the fun with a mega sex-o-matic 5000

Omg tales that looks so hit silver awed

Sliver busted 8 foot

His peepee grew six tjmez its oreoginal size just like the grinch's heart on christmad

Then he knoked them all down with his guant weinrt

They apl comed at tve sams exact time

Omg guyd that wad ssssoooooooooo sexy we shoukd try it avaib sonstime sonic grinned

Tales started up his com vacume

He mades ure not to suck up hid boyfriebd's dicks witb the vaccujm

But then!! Oh no!!1! Mr Robotnik showed up outa nowere!!11!1

They all shovex tgere dicks back into thete bodiesand got redy for a fighy!!!!!

He jumped at them and tryed to attac tgem

Not tidag EGG MAM donic dupet fadt rolled athim and rinfs shot out

Guyd omg he saud

I nedd to say sonetbib

Sonic pickec up four of the fallen rings

Will you all

Merry me

YEDSSDSASSS

He out the ribgs on tbeir fi gers and they all made out

and did srx agaun

A sibgle tear fell from egg man:s face and he ckapped

Can I be the bezf nan sonic pplllllleesssee

no

somic shuoted

Knuclshead ran up to egg nan and kickef him inyo the sun

Omg...............

Silver whisoeted

ThatwS so hot

All five of them then had sec agaim

Omve they wrr done they laid on tbeir giant bef

All cuddli.g

Then thue all get gregnant

OMG"!!!!!!!"!!!!!

WE'FE GO.NA NE

DADDIES

silvet scrwznec!!!!!

Knuclex started cryi.g into shadoe's fluffy chest

I-i-i--i can'tbeliebe wr're gonns have fivet childte

Howecet

They wrre all having twibs!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
Ti be cobyknues...


End file.
